


Легенда о принцах, или Подменённые в младенчестве

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Штефи</p><p>Что будет, если поменять местами двух наследников великой империи - кронпринца Серга и принца Зуко? Всем будет хорошо, вот что!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легенда о принцах, или Подменённые в младенчестве

**История первая**

\- Хорошо, - говорит Эзар. - Если ты не берёшься за это дело, я попрошу кого-нибудь другого. В конце концов, у меня остаётся Форкосиган. 

\- Ты не можешь так поступить с Эйрелом. Он уже лишился чести, оставь ему хотя бы совесть! 

\- Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, сын. 

Эзар глядит грозно из-под косматых седых бровей и натыкается на угрюмый взгляд молодого волка. Тридцать лет он растил наследника, учил его, не мог на него нарадоваться. У кронпринца всего довольно - и упорства, и доблести, и гордости, и чести. И великодушия. Оно-то его и погубит, если в один прекрасный день он станет слишком мягким, слишком уязвимым. Ради блага собственного сына в будущем, ради блага Империи, которую он возглавит - нельзя щадить его сейчас. Долг императора - преподать своему преемнику последний урок. 

\- Либо ты сделаешь это, либо кому-то другому придётся разгребать это дерьмо, Зуко. Третьего не дано. 

\- Нет. И двоичная логика здесь неуместна. 

А глаза у кронпринца совершенно волчьи. Светло-карие, почти жёлтые. 

\- Поясни. 

\- Ты предлагаешь мне неправильный выбор. Предлагаешь принять как данность, что массовое убийство необходимо, весь вопрос только, кто будет исполнителем. Давай вернёмся на шаг назад, нужны ли человеческие жертвы. 

\- Зуко... 

\- Послать на верную смерть пять тысяч наших солдат - предательство. Ты сам учил меня, что у императора есть обязательства перед его подданными. 

\- Перед всеми подданными. Если не отправить этих людей на смерть, они устроят гражданскую войну, и жертв будет больше. 

\- Сколько аналитиков трудилось над этим выводом? Полагаю, немало. 

\- Ты хочешь его оспорить? 

\- Да. Пожалуй. Дай мне минуту на размышление. 

\- Забирай все пять, - великодушно махнул рукой Эзар. - Да садись уже. В ногах правды нет. 

Зуко садится, резко придвигая стул к отцовскому столу. Эзар устало опускается на кресло. 

\- Послушай меня, - говорит он намного тише и мягче. - Эти люди - солдаты. Они приносили присягу служить Барраяру и, если понадобится, пожертвовать жизнью. К сожалению, политическая ситуация такова, что их жизнями нужно пожертвовать. Это такая же необходимость, как если бы они пали в бою, обороняя наши границы. 

\- Всё это казуистика, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Ты обещал дать мне подумать. Не сбивай меня. 

\- Ты думаешь, что можешь придумать что-то, до чего не додумался целый аналитический отдел за два месяца? - вздыхает Эзар. - Что ж, действуй. Саймон, принеси-ка чаю, - в интерком. 

\- И мне - со сливками, - вставляет Зуко. 

Императорский секретарь появляется и исчезает, отосланный монаршим жестом. Эзар и Зуко пьют чай в абсолютном молчании. Проходит гораздо больше пяти минут. 

\- Да, я полагаю, что могу придумать что-то, до чего не додумались твои люди, - говорит кронпринц. - Потому что я один, а их целый консилиум. Потому что они не могут взять ответственность за свои решения, а я могу. И потому что у меня больше власти, чем у них. 

Эзар поднимает бровь. 

\- Неужели ты считаешь, что сможешь в одиночку найти способ усмирить партию войны, который я ещё не пробовал? 

\- Я уже нашёл. Мне кажется, надо действовать уговорами. Льстить, подкупать, сталкивать между собой разные фракции... 

\- ... как будто я уже не пробовал это делать... - ворчит Эзар. 

\- Да, но разница в том, что я предлагаю делать это на протяжении пятидесяти лет. 

Зуко любуется на ошарашенное лицо отца и добавляет: 

\- Держу пари, ты поставил задачу таким образом: можно ли что-то сделать с партией войны до того, как твоё правление подойдёт к концу. Я надеюсь, этого не случится как можно дольше, и... 

\- Не отвлекайся. 

\- Да, конечно. Я понимаю, что ты стараешься оставить мне Империю очищенной от всего дерьма, которое видишь в пределах досягаемости. Но твои способности небезграничны, а времени осталось очень мало. Доверься мне, отец. Я могу сам за себя постоять. Партия войны представляет угрозу, но ты сам учил меня. Ты думаешь, я не справлюсь? 

Эзар отводит глаза. Признавать ошибки всегда нелегко. 

\- Я поставлю задачу перед аналитиками в новой формулировке. 

\- И если окажется, что другого выхода нет, я поведу войска на Эскобар, - говорит Зуко. 

\- В этом нет необходимости, сын. Я полагаю, что ты прав. Я слишком много на себя беру. Я забыл, где кончаются мои задачи и начинаются твои, - голос Эзара становится почти неразличим, так тяжело ему даются следующие слова. - Прости, я забыл, что ты уже не ребёнок, каким был когда-то. 

Зуко улыбается и прикасается к плечу старого императора. 

\- Всё в порядке, отец. Не нужно извиняться, ты хотел как лучше. Но я действительно не ребёнок. Я сам позабочусь и о себе, и об Империи. Отдыхай. 

*** 

Дверь в покои Хозяина Огня Озая распахивается. 

\- Папа! 

\- Зержи? Что стряслось? Кто-то обидел моего мальчика? 

\- Папа!!! Эти твои офицеры совершенно не умеют себя вести. Представляешь, один из них отказал мне прямым текстом! Да ещё и посмеялся. Он сказал, что я слабак. Что у меня нет чести! 

\- Ты говоришь о командующем Джао? 

\- Откуда ты знаешь? Тебе уже донесли? 

\- Азула давно приметила, на кого ты положил глаз. Что ж, Джао так Джао. Честолюбия больше, чем мозгов, а самоуверенности больше, чем выдержки. 

\- Да-да, именно он. 

\- Я как раз выбирал наказание для него на случай, если он будет с тобой неласков. Как ты думаешь, разжаловать в капитаны и послать на край света на поиски Аватара - этого достаточно? 

\- О да. О да, папа. Какой же ты потрясающий. Можно я сам выберу корабль, на котором он отправится в изгнание? На старой верфи среди списанных? Заодно можно было бы провести там ревизию, нагнать на всех страху, чтоб знали! А когда будем набирать экипаж... 

Хозяин Огня Озай самодовольно усмехнулся. Да, определённо, Зержи - достойный наследник своего отца. 

* 

**История вторая**

\- Пропустите меня! Я должен видеть отца! Сейчас же! 

Секретарь Его Величества качает головой. Не нужно быть ясновидящим, чтобы понять: сейчас в кабинете императора бушует гроза, которую юному принцу лучше переждать снаружи. 

\- Отправляйтесь лучше спать, Ваше Высочество. У императора капитан Негри, это надолго. Завтра утром я попробую выкроить в его графике время для вас. 

\- Но пожалуйста. Это очень срочно! И может быть, утром будет уже поздно. Спросите хотя бы, хочет ли он видеть меня! 

Секретарь вздыхает и поворачивается к комму, отчасти убеждённый страстной уверенностью мальчика. Зуко быстро оглядывается, проскакивает мимо зазевавшихся стражников и что есть силы толкает тяжеленную дубовую дверь. Не открывается! 

\- Смирно, - командует секретарь стражникам, ринувшимся было схватить нарушителя императорского спокойствия. Со всей деликатностью, конечно, кронпринц как-никак… - Ваше Высочество, - он подходит ко второй створке и тянет за кольцо. 

Зуко краснеет, потом удивляется, потом решает, что позже подумает, почему его пропустили, и ныряет в открывшийся проход, не забыв поблагодарить. 

Секретарь качает головой. Уж мог бы и выучить, как открываются двери в отцовский кабинет. В самом деле, почему бы и не пропустить кронпринца, раз уж ему так нужно? Вреда от этого не будет, в крайнем случае – выведут за ухо. К тому же, у мальчика День Рождения… 

* 

Ещё от дверей Зуко слышит голос отца: «…но твои люди прозевали покушение!» Этот гневный тон заставляет его нервно сглотнуть – он совсем не так уверен, что хочет говорить с отцом сейчас, но этого требует его честь… и потом, отступать уже некуда. Тем временем император оборачивается на звук и продолжает почти без паузы: «Полюбуйся, они ещё и с десятилетним справиться не могут!» И, смягчаясь только на малую толику, обращается к кронпринцу: «Что ты здесь делаешь? Я сказал, чтобы ты шёл к себе».

Зуко опускает голову и делает несколько шагов вперёд. Каждый следующий шаг чуть труднее предыдущего, потому что впереди его ждёт император. Сюзерен. Отец… Нет, он ни за что не покажет слабость. 

\- Отец, капитан Негри не виноват в том, что произошло на приёме. Это мой проступок. Пожалуйста, простите меня. 

\- Хм. Твой проступок? Вот, кажется, и разгадка. Негри, мой сын мог пронести в зал взрывчатку? 

На щеках шефа СБ ходят желваки. 

\- Теоретически – да, Ваше Величество. Мы не проверяли кронпринца на входе. Но смею заметить, что ваш сын не располагает доступом к оружейным складам, а главное – он не успел бы разместить заряды. Это абсолютно исключено. 

\- Видишь, Зуко? Капитан Негри опровергает твои слова. Пока я склонен ему верить, хотя после сегодняшнего взрыва в якобы идеально охраняемом помещении… 

\- Это не взрывчатка! – Зуко подаётся вперёд. Ему было так трудно признаться, и ему никто не верит – это невыносимо. И это «невыносимо» внезапно придаёт ему решимости, растаявшей было под взглядом отца. – Это не взрывчатка, отец. И Негри ничего не мог сделать, не вини его. Он не знал, что я… что я мутант, папа. Прости меня, пожалуйста, я не оправдал твоих надежд. 

Только договорив, Зуко осознаёт, что в какой-то момент успел зажмуриться. Рассердившись на себя, он открывает глаза. Император и его шеф СБ переглядываются. «Не поверили, - понимает Зуко. - Эти взрослые!» 

\- Мутант, - говорит император. – Ну-ка покажи руку. 

\- Да, конечно. Какую? 

\- Третью, я полагаю. Или ту, на которой вырос шестой палец… 

Отец улыбается, как всегда, ярко и неожиданно, словно молния озаряет комнату. Зуко моргает, но видение уже ушло. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит он, - я покажу руку. 

Кронпринц делает глубокий вдох и выбрасывает правую руку вперёд. Ладонью вверх. «Ну давай же…» Есть! На середине ладони загорается крохотный огонёк. 

\- Вот, - говорит Зуко. – Именно так я поджёг скатерть и взорвал именинный торт… я сделал это случайно! Честное слово. Просто иногда… 

\- Позвольте, я достану зажигалку из его рукава, - говорит Негри. Дождавшись кивка своего императора, он хватает кронпринца за запястье и некоторое время пытается понять, как сфабрикован этот фокус. По мере того, как в рукаве ничего не прощупывается, и под кожей тоже, лицо капитана вытягивается всё сильнее. 

\- Ген пирокинеза в ДНК наследного принца, - говорит Эзар. – Негри, это возможно? 

\- Теоретически? Нет. 

\- Ты уверен? 

\- Вы изучали результаты генетического сканирования точно так же, как и я. Этого не может быть. Отклонений нет, - мрачно заявил Негри, буравя Зуко взглядом. «Этого не может быть, но это есть. И вот оно стоит… отклонение.» 

\- А знают ли генетики, как выглядит этот самый ген пирокинеза? – риторически вопрошает Эзар. – Коль скоро официально он даже не существует. Зуко, подойди сюда. 

Негри отпускает принца не сразу. 

\- Ваше Величество… 

\- Ты же не считаешь, что мой сын может мне угрожать? Подойди ко мне. Ещё ближе. 

Зуко обходит стол и оказывается лицом к лицу с императором. С отцом. 

\- Прежде всего я хочу спросить: кроме нас с Негри, кто-нибудь знает? 

\- Я не уверен, - признаётся Зуко. – До сих пор я контролировал свой огонь. Ничего не взрывал прилюдно. А сегодня он вырвался на волю… Ну, правда, один человек мог заподозрить. 

\- Заподозрить? - мягко спрашивает Эзар. Его голос звучит мягко, но Зуко старательно напоминает себе, что это ничего не значит. По тону отца не всегда можно понять, сердится он или нет. Это качество обязательно для настоящего политика. 

\- Да. Мой учитель литературы. Мы разбирали книгу… о девочке, которая могла всё поджигать. Я забросал его вопросами. Мы разбирали этические аспекты… 

\- Давно это было? 

\- Нет. Где-то… пару недель назад. 

Все эти две недели Зуко маялся вопросом – разгадали его или нет, сказать или не сказать отцу… Бессонница сделала его раздражительным, и вот пожалуйста – он устроил взрыв во время собственного праздника. 

\- Хорошо. Негри! Задача для твоих ребятушек: проработать этого человека. Куда ходит, с кем общается, что читает, чем дышит. Пока незаметно для него, методы – на твоё усмотрение. 

\- Есть. 

\- Ты совсем не сердишься, что я мутант? – наконец спросил Зуко. Эзар Форбарра надолго замолкает, откинувшись в своём кресле. 

\- Даже если ты и впрямь не такой, как другие, - говорит император, - ты ведь не стал таким в одночасье по собственному недомыслию или злому умыслу. Я думаю, мы скроем эту небольшую деталь от общественности, да, Негри? 

\- Пусть принц научится сдерживать свой огонь. 

\- И научится. Дай ему только срок. Да, Зуко? 

\- Отец? 

\- Ты храбро поступил, когда открылся мне сегодня. Я ценю, что ты пытался защитить капитана Негри, хотя ирония чудовищная. Слушай внимательно: если что-нибудь когда-нибудь заставит меня отказаться от тебя, это будут твои поступки, а не что-то, что сокрыто в твоих генах. Но сегодня ты порадовал меня. 

\- Правда? 

\- Правда. Теперь ступай, нам с капитаном Негри надо многое обсудить. 

* 

\- По-вашему, можно научить его контролировать огонь? – спрашивает Негри, когда за кронпринцем закрывается дверь. 

\- Ради всего святого, Негри… он не первый и не последний в роду Форбарра, кому пришлось что бы то ни было скрывать. Всегда обходилось. 

\- Шила в мешке не утаить. 

\- Он научится. Он способный парень. И потом, когда-нибудь скрытые таланты могут спасти ему жизнь. 

\- Хоть это хорошо. 

* 

\- Лучше сдавайтесь, - с гадкой усмешкой заявляет Вейдл Фордариан. – У меня все козыри на руках. Вы безоружны. 

\- Пока ещё нет. 

Под ногами бунтовщиков вспыхнул ковёр. Пылали их одежды, полыхали волосы, обугливались ногти, кожа пошла ужасными волдырями. Сам Фордариан катался по полу, пытаясь хоть как-то сбить огонь. 

Дворец горел. Однако императора пламя не тронуло, как будто не смело. И, конечно, оно пожалело тех, кто был рядом с ним. Зуко легко прикоснулся к плечу жены, взял за руку сына. 

\- Папа, что теперь будет с этими людьми? 

\- Им окажут первую помощь… когда потушат пожар. Потом им будет предъявлено обвинение в государственной измене и попытке военного переворота. Ну всё, довольно вам на это смотреть. Идём, Грегор. Идём, Карин.


End file.
